You Will Remember Me For Centuries
by xxkittehxx
Summary: Rhys!" Vaughn cries. Sasha grabs his vest, glaring at him. "Fiona! They're hyperion!" "Hyperion! What are hyperions doing here!" She snarls. "None of your goddamn business!" Fiona pushes him as Rhys trips over the small rocks. "Hey! How 'bout watch it!" Fiona likes how the hyperion had a cocky mouth, it won't be long until his mouth is cut off. ·Rhyiona AU·


Playlist - Gotta be somebody - Nickelback

 _Fiona_

Fiona crosses her arms, along with a frown. Her sister was being a little brat as usual, So she strolls into her bedroom and slams the door. Sometimes her anger would take control of herself. She threw her hot, sexy cowboy hat on the ground and collapses on the bed, sighing while shutting her eyes. Resting on her tired back from it being hunched too much. Her energy was literally drained.

Staring at the walls, she feels confused. What was she doing with her life? Stealing shit and killing people? It wasn't her idea to turn into a life of crime. It was Felix's, a man who looked after her and her sister after her dad left and her mom died while fighting to protect the sisters from a group of bandits. Ever since, she steals, runs and kills along with the two.

"Uargh," she mumbles, another headache as usual. Felix was gone again, doing some errands as usual. Her sister, Sasha, was probably listening to music with her pink/green headphones on the couch, trying to cool off as well. The two gotten into a fight, a foolish fight. They argued about who's using the small, tiny pistol that Felix got for both of them. Everyday, the two take turns carrying the pistol whenever they're about to rob someone or just practicing on shooting/reloading. Fiona always chewed him out on getting another but never did.

While drifting into her deep, dark thoughts, she twists and turns around the bed, hearing the springs under the mattress which makes it bouncy. The pillows weren't the best, the stuffing inside of it was puffy, which makes the pillows big and hard to rest your head on.

The temperature of the room was hot, humid, enough to make her sweat her ass off. She doesn't even need blankets at night.

She shifts her body around to make it comfortable but it was hopeless. Impossible. Her head twists, moving left of the bed, until she hits her head on the night stand that sat next to her.

"Agh!" She tries moving but she ends up falling to the ground. She lands on her stomach, her head rests on the wooden, creaky floor. Her sister must of heard her by now.

"Fiona?!" She hears her sister yell downstairs. "Are you alright?!"

Fiona chuckles, she didn't need help. She can take care of herself. She would snap whenever you bring up the subject of her, Sasha and Felix as a 'family'. It reminded her of her asshole dad that joined Hyperion. He didn't take a second to appreciate her and her sister. Fiona can imagine her beating up her dad and guilt tripping him on abandoning her sister and herself. "You don't need to worry about me."

She gets off the ground, grabbing her hat, resting it on her head and walking out. She jumps down the stairs and obviously, seeing her sis on the couch. She shuts her eyes while listening to her junky MP3 player. She found the device while they were in town once. Sasha didn't even hear her sister's loud stomps.

Fiona sneaks up to Sasha, hiding by the couch. She couldn't tell if she was asleep or resting. Fiona cackles, she was going to prank her sister in revenge of taking the pistol when she knew it was her day. Fiona crouches and heads to 'the chest'. It had their most personal belongings, she quietly searches through it and finds a psycho mask, a white, worn, used mask with blue markings, symbolizing that the creature wearing it is a psycho, or a human.

She was going to scare the shit out of her. Taking off her hat, putting the mask on and locking the chest as if it wasn't touched. She twists her head back to Sasha. She was still listening to her music, she haven't even moved.

Taking small steps, she hid behind her sister's head. She wasn't aware of her sister near and ready to jump scare her.

Fiona stood u. Her hands curved, trying to make them look like claws. Then she rips off Sasha's headphones. Sasha jumps and turns, then Fiona takes the chance to pounce at her. Sasha screeches as Fiona starts saying words such as, "I'm gonna eat you up, bitch!" or, "You're dead meat you little shit!" as low as a psycho would. Sasha closes her eyes as Fiona harmlessly wrestles her.

"Ahh! Ahh!" Her screams sounds like she was really in trouble. She actually believed she was being attacked by a pyscho! That made Fiona smile.

"Help! Helppppppp!" Fiona didn't stop, no lie. She tickles her neck, sides, arms, belly and so on. She was showing no mercy!

*Creak*

*Creak*

Fiona hears the doorknob twist. Fiona gags on her own spit, it was Felix! He's already back? Or is it?The door then opens. Felix comes in with a bag of groceries, chuckling and grinning to himself. Until he sees the ambush. Immediately, he drops the bag and grabs his pistol. Fiona knew it was either take off the mask and admit that it was a stupid prank or end her life. Fiona backs away and quickly takes off the mask. "Its me! Its me! Calm your tits down!"

Sasha growls, being pissed at Fiona for embarrassing her. She leaps straight at her, her hands grabbing Fiona's arms. Instead of harmlessly tickling, she punched, kicked and smacked her sister. Fiona tries fighting back but her sister was abusing her violenty.

Felix rushes to the scene. The two sisters were acting like arch-enemies, trying to murder each other. Actually More of five year old children. Felix growls, tired of the shit he has to put up with. He kicks Sasha in the side, trying to warn her to knock it off. Sasha gasps as Felix grabs her hoodie and pulls her away from the injured Fiona. Sasha chokes as the hoodie suffocated her. Fiona didn't help or stop Felix. She just...watched...like a bystander.

Felix let's go, Sasha collapsing, inhaling for air, then exhaling. She gotten red marks on her neck from the hoodie. She didn't even attempt to assassinate her sister,yet. "What the hell happened?!" Felix screeches, enough for a pack of wild purple skags to hear. Fiona looks left, avoiding eye contact of the old man. Sasha gives the death stare at Fiona, giving a hint that she started the fight. Sasha points her finger, "It's her fault! She pranked me by pretending to be a psycho and tries to kill me!"

Fiona hits her hand on the ground, "No, I was harmlessly tickling you! Until Felix came in and YOU started to kill me!" The two started to scawbble again,. Felix hits his mechanical arm on the table that was nearby, yet silenced the two. "ENOUGH!"

Fiona clams her mouth shut. Sasha covers her mouth, blinking. "We have a...new job now..." Felix starts, he picks up the bag of groceries he dropped minutes ago. "A woman name Marlene...she said that she has a mission open and she'll pay any one who can do it," he faces the two. "And YOU TWO are acting likes wild animals! Jesus Christ!"

Fiona rolls her eyes. "But, if you two learned your lesson, we can go and do some...'errands'.."

Fiona didn't care about that boring part, she wanted to know about what's the reward. "But what's the reward?!"

"Money, maybe something even bigger." Felix sets the bag on the table. "Who knows, all I care about is the cash."

"Well, what are we waiting for? The money won't ship in the mail! Lets go!" Sasha jumps on her feet and runs to the door, not remembering that she got in trouble for accidentally trying to murder her. Fiona gets on her feet, grabbing her hat that was by the chest that was box. She also grabs the psycho mask and hid it in her coat pockets, Felix walks out and she follows. "Now, a new beginning." She murmurs.


End file.
